A broken heart and desire left unfulfilled
by anime poison
Summary: this is a one shot story and a scene that came into my mind that I had to write. It begins off with Sesshomaru walking by himself in the forest and stumbling upon a broken hearted Kagome. Will sparks fly? Who knows. There is a lemon so beware


Swiftly in the light of the moon, the wind was swaying through the trees. A storm was coming soon. The wind picked up as he began his way back towards his traveling companions. Sometimes he needed to be alone and get away from it all including everyone. He wasn't the type of guy who would want to sit down with you and discuss his problems. Like he would be the one to have problems, but that's the thing hasn't everyone had some kind of trauma that's occurred in his or her life? Anyways as I was saying, he was walking along a path with the half crescent moon shining down on him. His long silvers locks of hair swayed gently back and forth as those amber colored eyes of his studied the surrounding area. He knew exactly where he was. He came to a stopping point as he neared a familiar tree. The Sacred Tree of ages. He knew of this tree and he also knew that this was where Inuyasha was once sealed from over fifty years ago. He continued on his journey and along the way he heard what sounded like singing. Curiosity got the best of him as he followed the mysterious yet luring melody.

**EVANESCENCE LYRICS**

**"Understanding (Wash It All Away)"**

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"God, please don't hate me"  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."

Wandering into the clearing that's when he saw her back facing him. She turned around quickly and met his gaze. She was dressed in a strange looking outfit that's he's never seen before. He thought it must have come from her uncivilized village. That's was when he recognized her, it was Inuyasha's wench that traveled with him from time to time. Tears were falling from her mocha brown eyes. The wind gently blew her long dark raven hair, but that didn't bother her. She looked very sad like she's been through an ordeal he couldn't describe, like he would even care. He was the cold ice prince who didn't show his emotions nor express his feelings to others. Why should he care if she cried, why should he care if she were gone? Why miss them? This is what he asked all the time.

**Flash back to many years ago:**

_There he stood on a cliff next to his father. Both remained silent and it felt like forever until one finally spoke. It was his father. He did not look at his son when he addressed him instead he gazed over the horizon. The half crescent moon shined above them as his father began to speak._

"_Sesshomaru my son soon this one will not be around anymore. My body is beginning to slow down and when it slows down completely this one will not be able to care for these western lands that lie before you. As my heir you will receive all this land when this one departs from this time and place." Sesshomaru's father spoke._

_With that Sesshomaru's father handed him a sword. It was the Tensaiga! Sesshomaru looked at his father who nodded his head._

"_That is the sword this one will be leaving in your possession and with that you will need to take special care of that while residing over this one's place in the western lands." His father explained. "Sesshomaru my son this one trusts you."_

"_Hai father this Sesshomaru shall not disappoint you, but why give me the Tensaiga, this sword cannot kill at all." Sesshomaru asked._

"_Sesshomaru do not underestimate the powers of the Tensaiga. As you see here this one uses both the Tetsuaiga and the Tensaiga. This one uses them because they are both a deadly combination but one alone is still very powerful. Sesshomaru let me tell you something. Power isn't everything." His father started saying._

"_Father how can you say power isn't everything? You alone are the strongest warrior this Sesshomaru has ever seen." Sesshomaru said confused._

"_That is true but this one did not obtain all that power just from strength and weapons." His father said._

"_Where did the power come from then?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_From the people this one cares for." His father said. "From the people this one loves and protects, Sesshomaru do you have someone to love and protect?"_

_**End of flash back.**_

Sesshomaru gazed into the maiden's eyes as she got up from her place and advanced forward. Sesshomaru half expected her to run away but she did not. With that courage she displayed intrigued the most out of him. He still even remembered when that girl pulled the Tetsuaiga from his father's grave site exactly five years ago. His eyes trailed up and down her curvy figure.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered looking towards the ground.

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned to walk away.

"Are you just going to leave then?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned half way meeting the maiden's eyes.

"Why should this Sesshomaru spend any wasteful time here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "What merit would this Sesshomaru gain from that?"

"Am I really that wasteful? Am I really that horrible to be around in your presence?" She asked.

"Wench" Sesshomaru laughed. " Your stupidy knows no bounds. Run and hide while you can. That and only that is the only choice left to you. Then again, perhaps you should stand up and face your death; at least you would die with honor."

"Do not address me by that! My name is not wench it is Kagome! I have a name I am not a possession, neither an object." Kagome yelled. "I'm tired of people referring to me as either of those, other than the real and true me…"

"Why should this one care? If you have problems then work them out on your own will, don't sit around and crying about it because if you do it will get you know where." Sesshomaru yelled in his cold monotone voice

Kagome stood there wide eyed like a deer caught in some car's headlights for a moment absorbing everything Sesshomaru had said as she weakly smiled.

"You're right. Am I that weak not to realize that myself?" Kagome directed towards herself more than to Sesshomaru. "No wonder I can never find the one for only me…The only people that ever cared about me are gone and I can't even see them anymore."

Sesshomaru listened to Kagome as she rambled onward. She was like Rin sometimes who would go on and on when talking, but something was different. Something was different about her and he didn't know what it was. Suddenly before Sesshomaru knew it he found himself walking up to Kagome who had to look up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

"I just found out recently and new for the most part the one I thought I loved once long ago is the not the one I really love anymore . There is someone else that I love and care for and it hurts. It hurts because you start to think automatically it's impossible which can never happen and this being a forbidden love. The one I care about so deeply is from a completely different world then I. Why should he love me? Compared to him I am nothing and will be nothing... I cannot get rid of this feeling inside my body…inside my soul and heart. It hurts so much Sesshomaru and it feels like sometimes I can hardly breath. Slowly I am dying inside that is how I feel. Do you know why that is?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer Kagome but stil listened.

"It's because you are the one I've grown so found of." Kagome confessed at last. "You're the one I've come to love the most."

Sesshomaru was surprised not to mention shocked when he heard the words pour from Kagome's mouth. Inside of Sesshomaru his inner beast was in rage and commanding him to take Kagome at that very moment.

**_Sesshomaru's mind:_**

"This Sesshomaru cannot neither will do such a thing." Sesshomaru spoke.

"_Take her she's begging for us to." The voice whispered inside his mind._

"She's a human, a mortal." Sesshomaru growled. "When it comes to humans, I of course, bare no such weakness." He spoke coldly. "That is why this one cannot and will not."

"_Your father was mated to a human." The voice whispered._

"Look where it got him." Sesshomaru added.

"_Take her or I will forcefully." The voice growled._

"That is something I cannot allow." Sesshomaru spoke. "If this Sesshomaru was to take her it would be out of love."

_"But you do love her because I love her." The voice whipsered harshly. "If you infact did not care a whit about her, neither would I."_

**_Out of Sesshomaru's mind_**

"What am I doing? I knew this would happen." Kagome whispered as she started to run away but Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back having her back against the tree.

Sesshomaru did not know what he was doing but then remembered what his father had told him years ago.

**Flashback...**

"_From the people this one cares for." His father said. "From the people this one loves and protects, Sesshomaru do you have someone to love and protect?"_

_**End of Flashback...**  
_

Suddenly Sesshomaru finally understood what his father was trying to tell him years ago and it was now standing right in front of him. All of this time without knowing what he actually wanted, Sesshomaru finally came face to face with it and was he about to let it go? I don't think so, he is not the type that let's things go unsolved. He stared into Kagome's eyes and knew from the instant he first met her, she was something all along was special and intrigued him. He's just never been able to admit it neither express his own feelings so easily.

"Kill me if you want then maybe I can finally be free from this burden." Kagome spoke feeling tears emerged into her eyes. "My heart cannot stand another heart break."

Sesshomaru pressed his hand against Kagome's throat firmly but gently.

"His hands are strong yet so….so gentle." Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke but Sesshomaru placed his fingertip on her lips.

Sesshomaru pressed his hand against Kagome's throat firmly but gently kissed Kagome on the lips. He then wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He felt her shiver his in reach and smirked. All of a sudden Kagome finally managed to pull away.

"Don't toy with me Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke. "Why torment me like this...is this just some sick twisted joke?."

"No it's not." Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru has fnally settled things within my mind and soul. You are what this Sesshomaru actually needs."

"Sesshomaru do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke. "That is exactly what I mean."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she let Sesshomaru embrace her. "You are exactly what I need and more."

"Become my mate." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and Kagome nodded silently.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into his embrace while he licked her lips asking for permission to explore even further. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru as she sighed and that's all he needed for an answer. He kissed her again but this time more roughly on the lips. Kagome didn't argue after that instead she complied. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome into his arms and laid her onto the ground gently. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he began to pull Kagome's skirt off of her body. Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru nip the side of her neck. Next he started to unbutton her blouse and pulled it off throwing it to the side. He wanted to feel her flesh against his. He inhaled her scent which seemed to calm him. It was a mix of jasmine and lavender. Taking off her chest he could see an odd contraction that was strapped against her breasts. Having trouble taking if off he decided to use his claws and cut it. Arousing him in the process, Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp. He smirked and he held Kagome's delicate body in his arms. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's back into his hard chest and started to feel her up. He held her with one arm and started to feel the insides of her core. She moaned and sighed during the process. When he was done she turned towards him as she watched him lick the fluids off of his hands while smiling devishly. He pushed her onto the ground again but this time he held her hands down firmly while sucking one of her breasts.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. "Sesshomaru ahh!"

Sesshomaru then began to kiss Kagome's lips again and when he thought he'd taken it too far Kagome yelped. She trailed her fingers over to her lip and found blood oozing from the wound. Kagome smirked and bit Sesshomaru's lip to return a favor. He smirked and tended to her wounded lip.

Sesshomaru then started to kiss Kagome's stomach and not too soon started to kiss her other body parts below the stomach. That was when he found her core again and started to lick the insides making her scream. When that was threw Kagome sat up with a smirk on her face as she lowered herself and held Sesshomaru's manhood in her hand. With that she began to suckle his manhood with her mouth. He moaned and that was when Sesshomaru's inner beast came out to play. His eyes turned a blood crimson red and slammed Kagome town into the ground as he smirked devishly.

"You're my bitch now." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear seductively.

"I am." Kagome whispered as she lied onto the ground.

Kagome lied onto the ground submissively giving Sesshomaru full access. Sesshomaru lowered his body on top of Kagome's where he began to take her.

"Harder, faster!" Kagome screamed feeling her body tense up. "Sesshomaru!" she moaned seductively wanting more of his spell binding touch.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heard Kagome's barrier pop and Kagome scream wildly when his manhood entered her core. Finally Sesshomaru held Kagome and sunk his fangs down into her neck while tasting the newly fresh blood ooze from the wound. After he was done Kagome's body soon relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Her hair was messed up from all the nights heat and her eyes were opened lazily.

"Ashiteru." Sesshomaru whispered while looking into Kagome's eyes lovingly.

"Ashiteru Matsudai." Kagome whispered.

Kagome nuzzled her head against Sesshomaru's body as he held her protectively in his arms now and for all eternity; for they were united as one. Sesshomaru looked towards the sky and could see the storm had passed over them, all that remained in the sky was the half crescent moon shining down upon them. In his mind and soul he finally had come to terms that his father was right after all about everything. This was including that the closest people to you are the ones you are obligated to protect from now and forever.


End file.
